


You'll Always Be Mine.

by Kate_Writes



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Writes/pseuds/Kate_Writes
Summary: Someone suggested some Vincent/Farz and I supplied.





	You'll Always Be Mine.

The sun was hot on his back as emerald green eyes flutter open. Farz doesn't dare lift his head from Vincent's chest least he be forced to face the wrath of an upset werewolf weeks from the full moon. He tightens his grasp on the taller man's neck and nuzzles into his throat—relishing in the night before; how _gentle_ Vincent had been with him (sure, Farz liked being hurt and he enjoyed the occasional bout of rough and bruising sex, but sometimes even he craved the gentleness of vanilla love making). Even so, there were bruises all over his body, he could feel them all throbbing like they were their own separate heartbeats. Vincent's hands were rubbing slow, soft lines and tracing patterns along his spine and back, his free arm folded behind his head, gray gaze glaring at the ceiling of his apartment bedroom.

He knew Farz liked pain, and he was more than happy to give it to him, but when his unofficial boyfriend wanted something gentle and sweet and he failed to give it—no matter how hard Vincent had tried to not hurt Faze last night he had still lost control—resulting in the large bruises marring that little body, the hand prints roaming up and down the other man's ribs... his swollen cheeks and bruised lips. It made Vincent want to vomit. The patterns halt when he hears Farz stomach growl and said man's soft, light laughter.  
As his bedmate sits up slowly on his waist, Vincent doesn't move, or look his way, _refusing_ to acknowledge the damage he'd caused.

"...Vincent?"

Nothing.

"Vincent."

Still nothing. Farz is starting to get angry now; his gaze narrows into slits and his teeth grit. "Vincent, if this is about last night... then you need to know that I don't ca—"  
_**"Don't say you don't care, Farz!"**_

The smaller man blinks and lunges forward, grabbing hold of Vincent's jaw, forcing those dark eyes to meet his own. "Shut the hell up and listen to me right now, Vincent Metzger. **I don't care** that you accidentally hurt me! It barely even hurts! I just want us to be happy and for last night to be one of our happier memories! _I love you_, you idiot."

"...You love me? Even after everything I've done to you?"

The single nod is all Vincent needs for his teeth to lift into a snarl of self-loathing. "Then you must be pretty fucking stupid! I'm not good for you, for anyone, and yet you still stick around. Don't you realize I could kill you at a moment's notice?! Do you have a death wish?!"

That defiant light raises his anger and hate at himself. What the fuck was wrong with Farz?  
After **everything** the little shit just kept coming back for more. A growl of frustration rumbles from his throat.

"Get out," he snarls, pointing at the door. "Get out. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED.  
Kudos and comments/bookmarks are welcome and appreciated.  
Let me know if you want more of these two and I'll add chapters!


End file.
